The present invention is concerned with a microcomputer heat dissipation system, in particular, with a heat dissipation system capable of effecting heat dissipation from a microcomputer while reducing acoustic noise produced by the microcomputer.
At present, publicly known microcomputer heat dissipation systems are made up of a CPU fan and a power supply fan, with the high-speed rotation of the two fans creating acoustic noise levels as high as 55 db, which constitutes a type of pollution of the working environment for professional computer operators. Over time, continuous operation of a microcomputer leads to wear and tear on fan components, which aggravates the acoustic noise problem. In addition, such fan-based heat dissipation systems simply cause heat to be dispersed throughout the microcomputer, and are incapable of directly dissipating said heat to the outside of the chassis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a microcomputer heat dissipation system capable not only of efficiently dissipating heat generated during operation of a microcomputer, but also capable of lowering the acoustic noise level of the microcomputer to 15 db or less, ensuring quietness in microcomputer operation.
The object of the present invention is attained as follows. A type of microcomputer heat dissipation system comprising a circulation-based heat dissipation system disposed inside a microcomputer chassis, which is characterized by utilizing a plurality of heat-absorbing units that can be disposed on heat-generating electrical components inside the microcomputer, and by the fact that said heat-absorbing units, via appropriate connection of pipework in series or in parallel, are in communication with a fluid circulating unit, and, to said fluid-circulating unit, there can be serially connected at least a heat-radiating pipe bondable to a heat-radiating plate, with said heat-radiating plate disposed on the outer wall surface of the chassis.
A type of microcomputer heat dissipation system comprising a power supply heat dissipation system and a circulation-based heat dissipation system inside a microcomputer chassis, which is characterized in that the above-mentioned circulation-based heat dissipation system employs a plurality of heat-absorbing units that can be disposed on heat-generating electrical components inside the microcomputer, and in the said heat-absorbing units, via appropriate connection of pipework in series or in parallel, are in communication with a fluid circulating unit, and, to said fluid circulating unit, there can be serially connected at least a heat-radiating pipe bondable to a heat-radiating plate, with said heat-radiating plate disposed on the outer wall surface of the chassis. In the above-mentioned power supply heat dissipation system, the high-power transistors of the microcomputer power supply unit are connected to the heat-radiating plate via a heat-conducting device such as a metal heat transfer plate by means of planar contact, with said heat-radiating plate disposed on the outer wall surface of the chassis.
The above-described configuration allows for most of the heat generated by the microcomputer to be dissipated from the heat-radiating plate directly to the space outside of the microcomputer and, at the same time, eliminates internal fans in the microcomputer and ensures quietness in operation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the following drawings.